Los 6 Elegidos
by Gaby015
Summary: Un mundo donde solo existe la magia, con ciertas limitaciones; un mundo el cual era protegido por 6 jóvenes que hace mucho tiempo, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.
1. Prologo

**Ciertamente, no es mi primera vez escribiendo pero si en esta pag; aunque he leído diversos fic de aquí y me han gustado mucho vengo a probar mis habilidades, espero que les gustes; este es mi primer fic escrito pero esta siendo re-escrito por mi. Antes no era tan buena narrando como ahora por eso quiero mejorar unos de los trabajos que mas me han gustado. Espero que les agrande y los personas no me pertenece en lo absoluto.**

**Sin mas que decir, aqui les dejo el prologo.**

_Prologo _

_Un mundo, donde existe el poder de la magia, donde sus principales poderes son gracias a los elementos principales viento, fuego, agua, rayo, tierra y planta._

_Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, este mundo era dirigido por los 6 elegidos, 6 jóvenes que controlaban a la totalidad, el poder de cada elemento que le correspondía. Gracias a ellos es que existía la paz en cada rincón de aquel hermoso mundo, hasta que ese día llego, un día tan trágico para aquel que lo vivió en carne propia; aunque para muchos ahora solo se ha convertido en leyenda. El día en que la oscuridad amenazaba con derrocar a la paz que reinaba; una larga batalla se lidio entre los elegidos y aquella oscuridad, pero también fue el día en el que ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno._


	2. El Sueño

_Capitulo 1 – El sueño_

_Una brisa helada choco de frente con su cuerpo consiguiendo erizar cada centímetro de este, a donde quiera que mirara solo podía encontrarse con árboles._

_ –"¿Dónde estoy?"- Se preguntaba mentalmente, una sensación de terror domino su cuerpo; en el momento de escuchar como unos arbustos sonaban justo a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió sin importar nada, no sabía porque lo hacía pero algo dentro de ella la controlaba. Algo si aceptaba, tenía miedo y mucho miedo ¿pero, a que exactamente? Ni ella misma sabía. Cada árbol que pasaba se veía igual, aunque al poco tiempo sintió un gran alivio como una luz se veía aproximándose a medida de que ella seguía corriendo._

_Cuando por fin logro salir de los arboles, su rostro no conseguía obtener una expresión clara, de todo lo que sentía aquella joven; terror, sorpresa, duda, desesperación… _

_-Un… Acantilado…- Logro decir con un hilo de voz. - ¿Dónde es…- Sin antes poder terminar con aquella palabras, su hombro derecho sucumbía con el dolor que invadía cada nervio de su cuerpo._

_Un grito ronco nació de los labios de la pobre peli-rosa, mientras caía de rodillas en aquel suelo frio, aterrada tratando de alejarse; miro por sobre su hombro herido aquel que había sido su atacante, pero tal fue la sorpresa cuando vio aquella silueta sombría. El temblor en su cuerpo era tanto, que a pesar de estar en el suelo sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, cada paso que daba aquella figura en dirección a la joven, solo ayudaba en que el pánico que gobernaba en su cuerpo aumentara considerablemente._

_-¡¿Quién eres Tu?! ¡¿Por qué me has hecho esto?!- Gritaba la joven aterrada, aquella figura ni se molesto en responder aquellas preguntas tan insignificantes para él. _

_Amu al ver que no respondería ninguna de sus preguntas, trato de ponerse de pie; no era capaz de adivinar qué pasaría si se quedaba más tiempo con aquella extraña forma, duda de salir viva de ahí si se quedaba más tiempo. Al ver como la joven luchaba por ponerse de pie, una sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujo en aquel oscuro rostro; y con paso firme deicidio cortar aquel espacio que existía entre él y la desvalida joven._

_Basto con una mirada en dirección hacia aquella sombra para paralizar a la joven por completo, era víctima del pánico, su cuerpo no era capaz de obedecerlo en ninguna acción que ella deseara realizar, pero para entonces ya era tarde; aquella silueta se encontraba sujetado a la joven, justo desde su cuello._

_-¡Tengo miedo!- Pensaba la peli-rosa, su cuerpo temblaba con tanta fuerza que ella misma creía que se rompería en algún momento, era incapaz de moverse por su cuenta; las lagrimas poco a poco la iban traicionando del terror que aumentaba. –Buen viaje… Amu.- Por fin había hablado aquella figura tan aterradora, pero el tono con que pronuncio cada palabra basto para hacer que la peli-rosa se congelara totalmente; cada palabra la había pronunciado con el tono de maldad mas frio y aterrador que podía existir._

_Amu no pudo ser capaz de articular ninguno palabra como respuesta, porque justo después de que esas palabras sonara pudo percibir como su cuello era liberado y como acariciaba el aire todo su cuerpo, la figura de aquella sombra se iba haciendo más y más pequeña, la había lanzado por el acantilado._

_-"Así que; ¿este será mi fin?"- pensaba con melancolía la joven, mientras que mas lagrimas salían de aquellos dorados ojos. Sin más que pensar, solo se dedico a cerrar los ojos para esperar aquel frio impacto que le esperaba contra el mar y las rocas._

_-¡Amu!-Un grito; proveniente de la cima del acantilado, basto para llamar la atención de la susodicha. –"¿Quien me llamas?"- se pregunto a sí misma, dirigiendo su mirada en aquella dirección._

_Una silueta se lanzaba con desesperación, solo con la idea de proteger aquella joven a toda costa. _

_-"¿Por qué se lanzo esa persona? ¿Quién será?"- Múltiples dudas recorrían la mente de la peli-rosa, su vista cada vez se nublaba más y era incapaz de ver con claridad el rostro de aquella persona, que se dirigía hacia ella con gran velocidad. La joven cerró sus ojos, pensando en que así seria menos dolorosos tan inevitable golpe._

Sus ojos se abrían de golpe, tan repentinamente… Todo eso, simplemente había sido un sueño; un sueño que tiene viviendo por más de dos semanas.

Lentamente se incorporo en su cama, era una noche tranquila donde reinaba la serenidad y la oscuridad de su habitación no llegaba a ser tan intensa por la suave luz de luna, que acompañaba a esa noche. Sus manos temblaban, su corazón seguía acelerado y pequeñas gotas de sudor frio rorarían su cuerpo de 16 años.

-¿Por qué seguiré teniendo este mismo sueño?- meditaba con cierta melancolía. Sus lágrimas luchaban por liberarse, pero era algo que la peli-rosa no deseaba.

Aunque había una única duda que era capaz de superar cualquier otra; aquel extraño chico, el que saltaba justo después de ella ¿Quién era en realidad? La curiosidad ganaba sobre ella por conocer quién era el.


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

**_Aquí_**_** les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero sus opiniones; sean buenas o malas...**_

_Capitulo 2 - Un encuentro inesperado_

Cada paso que daba en dirección a su destino era con pesadez; luego de aquel sueño tan enigmático fue imposible volver a dormir para aquella peli-rosa, cuando se percato se había hecho ya la hora para alistar e ir a Instituto Seiyo.

_Instituto Seiyo, una de las academias mágicas más reconocidas; donde se aprende el control de cada poder elemental, para cada elemento existe un uniforme diferente aunque ciertamente parecido; el cual consta de un falda a cuadros negros, una camisa blanca junto con un chaleco en negro, más un lazo en el cuello para las chicas y una corbata para los chicos, estás haciendo juego con la falda de cuadros; cada elemento tiene un color respectivo: Viento-Blanco, Agua-Azul, Fuego-Rojo, Rayo-Amarillo, Tierra-Marrón y Planta-Verde, hay clases donde se encuentran todos los elementos ligados pero en otras son solo para una clase de elemento._

Sin prestarle atención al camino, Amu observaba un pequeño dije que colgaba desde su cuello; tenía forma circular y en el centro de esto un símbolo que caracterizaba al viento. Cada persona en este mundo era cierta que podían usar magia, pero con ciertas restricciones; sin estos emblemas que los caracterizaban no podía usar magia, los únicos conocidos que podían usar magia libremente eran los elegidos.

Amu se encontraba tan fuera de la realidad, que no fue capaz de percatarse de esa pequeña sombra que la asechaba sigilosamente.

-¡AMUI!- Grito fuertemente una pequeña rubia justo cerca de la nombrada.

-¡AHHH!- Grito asusta la joven, posando su mano justo sobre su corazón, que sentía que en cualquier instante este se saldría, solo si no fuera lógicamente imposible. – ¿No tienes otra manera de saludar, cierto Rima?

-¿Que te puedo decir?- Alzando sus manos, como diciendo no había opción. –Era un momento provocativo.

La peli-rosa solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras que la rubia sonreía victoriosa; Amu y Rima, amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Rima era una chica de 16 años igual que Amu aunque de baja estatura no de acuerdo a su edad y esto le hacía parecer más joven. Lucia una gran cabellera dorada y ondulada la cual llegaba hasta su cintura y vestía el uniforme del instituto nada más que de color verde.

Rima podía verse por su apariencia exterior como una chica frágil e inofensiva, pero no bastaba con que la hicieras molestar porque estarías a punto de crear la mayor catástrofe de tu vida, con sus amigos verdaderos llegaba a ser amigables, burlona y hasta tierna; pero con alguien que no le cayera la indiferencia y la frialdad para esa persona no cesarían.

La conversación que ambas llevaban durante el camino a Seiyo les había bastado para acortar esa distancia, Amu estaba a punto de cruzar la esquina de la entrada principal cuando de repente un golpe la hizo retroceder y perder el equilibrio.

-¡Ay!- se escucho levemente, mientras que se sobaba el área golpeada.

-¿Deberías fijarte por dónde vas, no crees?- Una voz, suave pero masculina se escucho de la nada, cuando la peli-rosa busco el dueño de aquella voz, se encontró con un chico de tez morena, un poco más alto que ella, de una cabellera azulada que tenía un estilo rebelde y que hacia juego a la perfección con unos ojos azul zafiro tan profundos y enigmáticos.

-¿y tú, no deberías fijarte igual?- Le retaba la peli-rosa mientras que su amiga la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Amu le había dirigido una mira fría aquel joven, pero justo en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraba; fue exactamente como si una conexión se hubiera creado al instante, por una décima de segundo parecía que esos dos jóvenes se encontraba en un mundo donde solo ellos dos existían.

-"¿Pero quién es él/ella?"- pensaban ambos jóvenes, cada vez mas pregunta rondaban las mentes de los dos; pero había un sentimiento que predominaba sobre todas esas preguntas y era esa sensación que nacía en lo más profundo de sus seres _Yo la/lo he conocido antes._

A pesar de que para ellos dos, el tiempo se había detenido complemente; no era el mismo caso para la pequeña rubia que miraba con impaciencia aquella escena, sin tener la mas mínima intención de seguir esperando por su amiga y por aquel extraño chico, se dispuso a arrastrar literalmente a su amiga del brazo.

-Amu reacciona… Se nos hace tarde…- decía la pequeña al mismo tiempo que la iba arrastrando por la entrada de Seiyo.


	4. Nuevos Alumnos

_Capitulo 3 – Nuevos alumnos_

El joven peli-azul solo pudo observar con algo de gracia como esa pequeña tenía tanta fuerza para arrastrar así a su amiga. Aunque de cierto modo, no podía negar que sentía algo de depresión por como aquella joven se había marchado y aun así no había alcanzado a preguntar su nombre.

-Es linda…- Susurro, casi que en un tono que solo él pudiera escuchar.

-Interesante…- Se escucho decir una voz femenina.

-¿Qué se supone que es interesante Utau?- Preguntaba el joven con tono de fastidio. Utau, era la hermana menor de aquel joven, rubia de cabello largo el cual siempre mantenía en dos coletas altas, ella poseía unos ojos violáceos capas de intimidar a cualquiera, pero eso sus momentos podía desprender un dulce mirada inocente; Utau era un joven de 16 años, mientras que Ikuto se encontraba en los 17 años.

-Que nunca has actuado, interesado en alguna chica…- Dijo analizando aquella extraña situación.

-¿Y?- Preguntaba indiferente.

-¿Qué puedes tener a la chica que tú quieras?- giro su cabeza un poco a la derecha, mientras que pronunciaba esa palabras y fue que pudo ubicar aquel grupo de mujeres asechando a su apuesto hermano, basto con una mirada fulminante de la rubia para que todas aquellas fans de su hermano desapareciera. –Pero te has interesado en esa chica.-

El joven solo veía con burla, como su hermana se encargaba de correr a todas aquellas chicas que los seguía a uno cuantos pasos.

-No es tu asunto Utau…- Decía el peli-azul mientras emprendía su camino hacia el edificio que tenía en frente, seguida de su hermana. Ciertamente él no le diría nada a su hermana sobre lo que había sentido hace algunos instantes, pero si tenía un fuerte interés por aquella peli-rosa

_-"¿Porque siento esto vacio, solo por alejarme de él?"- _Pensaba la peli-rosa con cierta tristeza. Era primera vez que este sentimiento nacía en su interior y no estaba clara de cómo debía reaccionar a ello.

-Rima…-

-¿Si?- Respondía la nombrada.

-Crees que… ¿Pueda caminar por mi cuenta?- preguntaba la peli-rosa aun siendo arrastrada por aquella pequeña rapunzel.

-No se… ¿Puedes? Hace unos instantes la saliva comenzaba a salir de tu boca.- Decía con cierta burla y mirada picara, causando un rubor intenso en la joven ambarina.

-No…. No se… de… que me hablas.- Decía avergonzada joven, mientras conseguía desatarse de aquel agarre.

-¡Amu! ¡Rima!- Saludaba efusivamente con una mano alzada, un joven castaño de mirada esmeralda y quien portaba uno de los uniformes de Seiyo en un tono amarillo; se acercaba con impaciencia hacia las nombradas. -¡Buenos Días!

-Buenos Dias, Kukai.- Respondían ambas al unisonó.

Una peli-rosa se había alegrado de sobremanera la llegada de su amigo, porque de esa manera la péquela rubia no seguiría con sus bromas. Ellos dos eran unos de sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia, ella era capaz de confiar ciegamente en ese par sin importar lo que fuera.

-Chicas ya se enteraron de las nuevas noticias…- Decía con cierto ánimo el castaño.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto la pequeña rubia, mientras que Amu solo esperaba que el oji-esmeralda continuará.

-Pues… Por lo que escuche, tendremos nuevos estudiante; uno será de primer años de secundaria junto con ustedes y el otro será de tercero de secundara junto conmigo.-

Justo cuando el castaño había terminado de hablar, había sonado la campana de entrada; señal de que ahora los tres ya se les hacia tarde para su primera clase.

-¡AHH!-Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. – ¡Se nos hizo tarde!

-¡Por tu culpa Kukai!- Acusaba la pequeña rubia mientras que ambas jóvenes se separaban del castaño.

-¡No me eches la culpa a mi Pulga!- Respondió el castaño con un sonrisa victoriosa.

Rima se había detenido, solo para darle caza a su amigo; pero una mano la detuvo y se encargo de arrastrarla en dirección a su salón, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña luchaba para soltarse.

-Llegamos a tiempo…- Decía la peli-rosa mientras que caía en su puesto exhausta. –Y si no te sujeto, seguro llegamos tarde.-

-No me regañes…- Decía la pequeña rapunzel, mientras se seguía quejado sobre el apodo que le había puesto aquel castaño.

-Chicos tomen asiento, ya comenzaremos las clases; pero antes un anuncio…- Decía Nikaidou-Sensei, quien era nuestro profesor guía.

La peli-rosa no le había dado mucha importancia a lo que estaban a punto de anunciar; ella sabía que simplemente se trataría del nuevo alumno. No tardo mucho en fijar su mirada hacia la venta, pudo observar el suave vaivén de las flores de cerezo que danzaban con el suave ritmo que llevaba la brisa; era sin ninguna duda hermoso y relajante para ella, cerro sus ojos por un instante y pudo ver la clara imagen de unos ojos color zafiro, los cuales la miraba con cierta intensidad.

-_"¿Qué hago pensado en ese tipo?"-_ Se reprendía mentalmente.

Amu no se había percatado de aquella acción que acaba de ejecutar, ya que se encontraba lidiando con ella misma mentalmente; la peli-rosa se había parado justo en medio de la charla que Nikaidou se encontraba dando.

-Oh… Excelente, parece que la Señorita Hinamori se ha ofrecido para darle su recorrido por las instalaciones, Señorita Tsukiyomi.- Decía Nikaidou, al mismo tiempo en que aquellas palabras regresaban a la realidad a nuestra ambarina.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Respondía anonada la peli-rosa.

-¿Tiene algo que decir, Señorita Hinamori?- Un aura oscura era desprendida de Nikaidou-Sensei mientras que fulminaba a la susodicha con la mirada.

-Que… Que yo… le daré... el recorrido…Sensei.- Decía a la vez que forzaba su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa, el era un profesor de naturaleza tranquila y relajada; pero bastaba con contradecirlo en algo serio, para que mostrara un aura de esa magnitud.

Amu ya resignada se acomodo nuevamente en su asiento, esperando con más ansias que las clases terminaran.

-Puedo tomar asiento junto a Hinamori, Señorita Tsukiyomi…- anunciaba el Sensei para darle inicio a las enseñanzas del día.

La oji violáceos, solo se había dedicado afirmar con la cabeza, mientras que se encaminaba en dirección de aquella ambarina desanimada.

-Hola, mi nombre es Utau Tsukiyomi… Espero llevarnos bien.- La joven rubia se había parado justo al lado de Amu.

Amu solo alcanzo a sonreír, ya que Nikaidou-Sensei no dio chance a que continuaran las presentaciones.

-Bueno chicos, hoy la clases será al aire libre…- Anunciaba Nikaidou. – Así que tomen sus cosas y síganme.

Poco a poco todos fueron siguiendo a Nikaidou en dirección al área especial para todos los entrenamientos mágicos, cada alumnos se había cambiando en los vestidores que estaba cerca de aquella área; todos los que iban terminándose de cambiar se sentaban en el suelo en espera de la clases.

-Bueno ahora que están todos, comencemos con…- Nikaidou-Sensei se dedico a observar una lista que tenía en mano y por una elección al azar. –Rima Mashiro, serás la primera.

Rima sin oponerse se había acomodando en el centro de la pista esperando las indicación que daría el Sensei.

-Muy bien Rima…- Decía con una clara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, antes de cambiarla por una expresión de malicia. – Defiéndete. – dijo justo después de presionar el botón de un pequeño control negro que sujetaba en una de sus manos.

De la nada aparecieron tres discos que giraban a gran velocidad en dirección a la pequeña rubia, esta sin inmutarse, movió delicadamente sus manos, causando que unas plantas brotaran de la tierra y detuvieran los discos sin problemas.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto la pequeña joven con aires de superioridad.

Causando una sonrisa burlona en su superior, sin ninguno haberse percatado él ya había presionado otro de esos enigmáticos botones; sin nadie saber que ocurriría ahora. La sorpresa fue inminente en cuanto cuatro lanzallamas salieron de diferente dirección, al momento de disparar Rima se había apresurado a evadirlos y cada uno de los disco que aun tenia sujetos los lanzo en dirección de las armas evitando el fuego, faltando uno cruzo sus manos para crear más plantas que cambiaran la dirección del arma, justo en el momento que se encontraba sin funcionamiento para así apuntarle a Nikaidou.

-Muy bien Mashiro-San ya entendí.- Se apresuraba a responder aquel adulto con algo de nerviosismo, causado por la acción de la joven.

La pequeña Rapunzel sonreí victoriosamente, mientras que volvía a su asiente junto a sus compañeras.

El Sensei solo podía soltar un suspiro de resignación; se dedico a revisar la lista para ver cual estudiante sería el siguiente. A medida que Nikaidou iba nombrando a los alumnos estos iban pasando y fue entonces cuando llego el turno de la nueva integrante.

-Señorito Tsukiyomi, podría pasar.- Decía el Sensei con cortesía, pero sin dejar de lado la autoridad.

-¡Sí!- Respondía la joven con la mano alzada, al mismo tiempo en que se colocaba de pie.

Aquella oji- violeta se había ubicado en el centro y todas las miradas se habían centrado en ella, nadie sabía aun que poder tenia aquella joven; por ser una de los nuevos estudiantes era un hecho de que todavía no poseía su uniforme reglamentario.

De la nada volvieron a salir unos lanzallamas pero esta vez el número se redujo a dos; Utau produjo un movimiento con ambos brazos creando un escudo de agua alrededor de ella, hubo en un momento que los lanzallamas desistieron y enseguida la rubia había deshecho el escudo de agua para así lanzar unas ráfagas de agua, las cuales cortaron los lanzallamas.

-Muy bien hecho señorita Tsukiyomi.- Elogiaba el hombre.

La peli-rubia solo se dedico a sonreír mientras que se acerba para tomar su antiguo puesto.

-Eso estuvo increíbles… Tsukiyomi-San.- Le elogiaba una ambarina sorprendida, aunque todo ese rato viéndola una duda se plantaba en ella; más bien algo así como una especie de teoría.

_-"Tiene un cierto parecido…"-_ Analizaba en su mente la peli-rosa, pero estaba clara en que no se atrevería a preguntar.

-¿Qué te ocurre Amu?- preguntaba con duda la pequeña rubia. – Te ves como pensativa…

La peli-rosa decidió que ese no era el mejor lugar para sus especulaciones, ya que ella no suele ser muy discreta a la hora de perderse en su pensamientos.

-No es nada Rima.- Respondía con unas intensas ganas de poder engañar a su amiga.

-Hinamori… Nos Horarias con tu participación.- Decía Nikaidou interrumpiendo aquella conversación entre las jóvenes.

La nombrada solo se levanto sin quejarse, ya que había sido descubierta en su pequeña conversación.

Amu se había puesto en la misma posición que todos los anteriores habían tomado, esperando por la señal de Nikaidou para inicial el entrenamiento. Al momento en que aquel hombre presión los botones del control del mismo piso comenzaron a salir diferentes estacas de madera, las cuales Amu trataba de esquivar sin salir herida.

-¡¿Pero qué significa esto Nikaidou?!- reclamaba la joven mientras iba esquivando.

-Vamos sigue…- Respondía el nombrado con cierta burla.

Amu cansada de esquivar aquellas estacas; reunió cierta energía en sus pies y de la nada una corriente de aire la impulso en un instante hacia el cielo. Todo el mundo la miraba con asombro y no solo los alumnos de la práctica, la peli-rosa se había impulsado tanto que había parado justo a la altura del 2er piso del edificio de los de tercero.

Y justo un joven peli-azul que se encontraba absorto dirigiendo su mirada por la venta alcanzo a verla.

_-"¡Es ella!"- _Pensó el joven admirando como aquella peli-rosa se encontraba aquella altura.

La joven logro divisar unos discos que se aproximaba a ella, sin pensarlo dos veces dio un giro rápido convirtiendo las ráfagas de aire en poderosas cuchillas para lograr cortar los discos.

La peli-rosa sonreía satisfecha mientras que iba descendiendo poco a poco, aquel joven quien la miraba tan atentamente estaba maravillado por la acción que ella había realizado.

Aquella joven no pudo evitar en sentir otra mirada sobre ella aparte de las que ya se encontraba cerca, busco con su mirada de quien se trataba y fue entonces cuando los vio; unos ojos color zafiro que habían estado en su mente; al momento de cerrar sus ojos.


	5. La rosa del viento

_Capitulo 4- La rosa del viento_

La peli-rosa se encontraba en una especie de trance debido aquellos intensos zafiros, quería con todas sus fuerzas alejar su mirada pero algo se lo impedía.

_"-¿Porque tienes que aparecer ahora?-"Pensaba_ la joven, aunque ella misma no podía explicar el sentimiento que sentía en ese instante.

Una leve curva se hacía presente en los labios del joven, dejando mostrar una pequeña sonrisa; dedicada a su única espectadora. Amu no supo claramente cómo reaccionar, y su única acción era desviar la mirada hacia su grupo de clases; al mismo tiempo un delicado rubor se iba apoderando de sus blancas mejillas.

-Que linda… Se sonrojo.- susurraba el joven; mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande, aunque seguía siendo discreta.

-¿Qué dijiste, Ikuto?- Preguntaba con curiosidad.

-Nada Kukai…- Respondía mientras que negaba suavemente con su cabeza.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraba en su clase de defensa, es cierto que cada elemento era diferente pero no por eso, solo funcione de manera ofensiva. Existían diversos tipos de magia defensiva, como también magia de sanación y de creación.

Ikuto no se encontraba muy atento a la clase; no solo por el hecho de ya conocerla muy bien sino que sus pensamientos no salían del entorno a cierta peli-rosa, que hace poco acababa de ver nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo, las clases habían terminado, un deseo anhelado por la gran población estudiantil. Ambos jóvenes se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto con dirección a la entra principal de este, su conversación no llevaba nada de intereses uno que otro tema trivial.

-Te he notado muy pensativo hoy Ikuto…

-No es nada.- Respondía sin interés el aludido. Kukai podía haber sido el único de su salón en atreverse hablarle, aparte de los distintos intentos de las chicas por querer estar con Ikuto; pero esto siempre las conseguía ahuyentar.

-¿Tener a casi todas las chicas rendidas antes ti, no es nada?- Preguntaba confundido el castaño, vio como cada chica se acercaba a su amigo o lo miraban a lo lejos, pero el siempre indiferente y frio con cada una.

-Todas ellas son iguales Kukai, solo les importa el físico…- Respondía el joven aclarado la duda del oji-esmeralda. – No es nada nuevos para mi, toda esta muestra de atención.

Ikuto había concluido aquella conversación con cierto tono de cansancio, por tantas veces que siempre se repetía lo mismo. Había llegado justo a la entrada, se podía observar con cada estudiante se encaminaba a sus respectivos hogares, aunque la repentina acción del peli-azul sorprendió al castaño.

-Eh… ¿Pero qué haces Ikuto?- Preguntaba con duda, por el hecho de que si amigo se había detenido en pleno portón si previo aviso.

-Tengo que esperar a mi hermana Kukai.- Decía el joven restándole importación. –Si tienes prisa, te puedes adelantar.

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza, no le importaba esperar; no cavia duda que el chico le agradaba aunque no se explicaba del porque… pero tampoco es que le diera mucha importancia a ello.

Entre las pocas estudiantes que quedaba se podían ver como salían del edificio principal un trió de jovencitas muy animada; venia tanta absortas del mundo con su conversación que no se percataron de aquellos jóvenes que esperaban por una de ellas.

-Hasta que llegas Utau.- Una voz varonil consiguió interrumpir la conversación de las jóvenes.

-Eh…- Respondió la aludida, recordando a su hermano. –Ah… eres tu Ikuto, no te había visto. – volvía hablar la joven con un toque de nerviosismo. El joven peli-azul no le había dado importancia a las acompañaste de su querida hermana, si no hasta el momento en que hablo su castaño amigo.

-Amu, Rima… que sorpresa…- Decía el joven acercándose a las nombradas.

El peli-azul con solo escuchar "_Amu", _dirigió su mirada sin vacilar hacia donde se encontraba una muy sorprendida peli-rosa. Por lo visto el joven no había sido el único quien miraba con cierto interés.

La voz del castaño había sido de mucha ayuda para sacar a la ambarina de aquella sorpresa por haberse topado nuevamente con aquel joven tan misterioso. –Hola de nuevo, Kukai.- Saludaba la joven, con cierta alegría aunque nerviosismo predominaba sobre ella.

Rima no había hecho comentario alguno, solamente prefería observa aquella situación tranquilamente.

-Ikuto, quiero presentarte a mis nuevas amigas…- Anuncia Utau con clara alegría. –Ella es Rima Mashiro- apuntaba a la rubia bajita mientras la había nombrado-

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi, un gusto Rima.- Se presentaba el joven mientras que extendían su mano, en modo de saludo.

-Un placer.- Respondía secamente la joven.

Ambos hermanos se había quedado un poco extrañados con la actitud de la joven, aunque su reacción era sin duda diferente.

_"-Una menos que me seguirá…" Pensaba el joven para sí mismo, aunque su hermana pensaba de manera diferente. _

_"-Bien hecho Rima-Tan"- Vitoreaba la rubia mentalmente, una joven que fuera capaz de tratar a su hermano así era hecho de admirarse._

-Ella suele ser así cuando conoce gente nueva…- Decía la ambarina, al ver como ambos habían reaccionado. Solo dedico una sonrisa a los hermanos para así tranquilizarlos.

-Si hubieran visto como me trataba a mi…- Decía el castaño, recordando aquellos tiempo cuando apenas se estaba conociendo ellos dos. –No me podía acercar a Amu, ella siempre la alejaba porque no le caía bien al principio.

Rima solo pudo sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada, recordaba aquellos momentos perfectamente; desconfiaba tanto de Kukai por apenas conocerlo y porque una que otra vez le había dado la sensación de que podría llevarse a su amiga.

-Y ella mi hermanito, es Amu Hinamori- Señalaba la rubia a la recién nombrada.

Cuando escucho como su nueva amiga la presentaba su cuerpo había sido invadido por el nerviosismo.

-Un placer Amu… Tsukiyomi Ikuto.- Se presentaba igual que la vez anterior, extendiendo su mano en modo de saludo, la ambarina tomo su mano con algo de torpeza; cosa que había sido un gesto tierno para el oji-zafiro. Sin esperar las reacciones de los presentes, el joven beso la mano de la peli-rosa con gesto de caballerosidad; ganándose un notorio sonrojo de parte de la joven.

-¡Ikuto!- había ahogado un pequeño grito con su nombre, cierta rubia de coletas, mientras que los demás espectadores no salían de su asombro.

-Oye… Pero… ¿Qué hace?- Trataba de articular un muy sonrojada peli-rosa.

-Una simple manera de saludarte, princesa...- Esa última palabra la había dicho tan bajo con el fin de que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

Su cometido con aquella palabra había sido logrado, la ambarina estaba más roja que hace unos instantes.

-Oye Amu…- La llamaba cierta pequeña. - ¿no es el mismo chico de temprano?

La joven si capacidad de articular una palabra, solo se propuso a mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Creo que ya se ha hecho algo tarde…- Decía el castaños observado la hora en su móvil.

-Si tienes razón…- opinaba la pequeña Rapunzel. –Sera mejor que me vaya yendo.

-Te acompaño…- Anunciaba el joven antes de que ella se marchara.

Con ese repentino cambio de tema, había bastado para que la joven peli-rosa recobrara la compostura que perdió, gracia aquella acción tan inesperada del oji-zafiros.

-Adiós Kukai… - Se despedía con un gesto de su mano la ambarina. – Adiós Rima

-Adiós chiscos. – Se despedían ambos al unisonó.

-Bueno… Creo que es hora de que yo también me vaya.- Anunciaba la peli-rosa al par de hermanos, los cuales acaba de conocer.

-¿Tan pronto Amu?- Preguntaba la joven con un claro puchero en su rostro.

-Si Utau, tengo que hacer unas cosas…- Culminaba con algo de misterio la joven ambarina, sin conseguir su cometido la nombra desistió de su intento por pasar más tiempo con su nueva amiga.

Podía observa como cierta peli-rosa se iba alejando mas y mas de aquel lugar donde la rubia se encontraba.

-Bueno es hora de ir….- No había sido capaz de culminar su frase, ya que al momento de observar a su alrededor pudo percibir que alguien faltaba. -¿Ikuto?

La joven se encontraba totalmente sola en ese lugar, no se había fijado en el instante en que su hermano había desaparecido por completo.

-¡IKUTO!- Un grito resonó en aquel amplio lugar.

Justo en un parque no muy lejano del instituto; se pudo escuchar un estornudo muy inesperado, que provenía de una rama de un muy frondoso árbol, perfecto para descansar un momento.

-¿Sera, que me enfermare?- Se preguntaba el joven.

Sin darle mucha importancia, se dispuso a relajarse con la tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel lugar; el joven no fue capaz de percatarse de aquella compañera que acababa de llegar al parque.

Amu tampoco había sido capaz de darse cuenta, que justo en ese momento ella no era la única allí.

El viento soplaba con delicadeza, los arboles parecían ser tocados por suaves caricias; claramente invisibles a simple vista… Pero seamos francos; no hace falta el "_El ver para creer", _ con sentir esas suaves caricias que le regalaba el viento, bastaba para acelerar aquel puro corazón.

Suavemente comenzaba a mover con el ritmo de la brisa, se dejaba guiar suavemente; las flores de los cerezos caían como una suave lluvia, la ambarina había sido capaz de despejar su mente por completo y dejar su cuerpo a merced del viento.

Ciertamente las personas que podían controlar la magia del viento eran los más tranquilos, aunque ciertamente podían ser cambiantes con respecto a sus emociones; pero algo si era seguro eran los más puros de corazón.

Una dulce melodía causo que esa dulce joven, regresara a la realidad. Al buscar con su mirada de donde provenía aquella suave canción de violín; no pudo evitar llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-Ikuto…-

Aquel joven no menciono palabra alguna… Seguía tocado con toda tranquilidad, la joven rápidamente se dejo llevar por aquella suave melodía que era tocada con cariño pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza en esas notas.

El tiempo sin lugar a dudas se había ido volando, para cuando ellos había terminado; Ikuto había disfrutado ese momento como ningún otro.

**_Flashback…_**

_La tarde era perfecta para descansar, había conseguido escaparme de Utau; sabía que después no la tendría fácil pero valía pena un rato sin sus gritos o sus constantes especulaciones. Es cierto, que tenemos una misión sumamente importante; encontrar a los otros 4 Guardianes Restantes… pero será difícil._

_Cada pensamiento iba y venía, pero una sola imagen basto para que su mente quedara en total tranquilidad. _

_–Amu…- Susurro el joven._

_Esa mirada dorada que no podía sacar de su cabeza, sus suaves sonrojos y su dulce sonrisa; todos esos recuerdos prevalecían en su subconsciente._

_Poco a poco, fui abriendo mis ojos y no puede evitar esa sorpresa que llego a mí al ver esa suave cabellera rosa; -"Solo podía ser una solo persona…"- pensé._

_Seguí ocultándome entre las ramas de aquel árbol, quería obsérvala un poco más._

_Mi admiración y mi sorpresa era notorias al ver mi rostro, ver esa danza que ella hacia junto con la brisa y aquellos pétalos era simplemente, hermoso._

_-Es… perfecta.- Dije, sin apartar mí vista de ella._

_Una idea paso en seguida por mi mente y no dude ni un segundo, en hacerla realidad. Saque mi más preciado tesoro, ese violín que he tenido desde que mi padre me lo regalo… Baje de aquel árbol y observe unos minutos como Amu seguía danzando; mientras se elevaba en el aire._

_Una suave melodía empecé a tocar para así llamar la atención, de aquella ambarina tan preciada para mí; aunque desconocía todavía la razón de porque me llamaban tanto la atención._

_-Ikuto…- Puede escuchar pronunciar con su cantarina voz. _

**_Fin Flashback…_**

-Tocas muy hermoso, Ikuto…- Pronuncian la peli-rosa, observado como el joven acaba de guardar su violín.

-Viniendo de usted _My Lady_, es el mejor cumplido.- una reverencia fue seguida de aquellas tiernas palabras, causando así un leve sonrojo en la ambarina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto desviando su mirada.

-Pues, estaba descansado y luego fui testigo de una danza…- Pauso. – Mágica. –Finalizo con una tierna sonrisa.

La peli-rosa no había decidido en que le daba más vergüenza, si como Ikuto se comportaba con ella o el simple hecho de que había presenciado todo lo que ella había hecho.

-Eres el primero… Quien ha visto esta parte de mí…- decía sin pensar en su palabras, _-"¿pero qué hago? ¡Para ya Amu!"-_ Se reprendía mentalmente. –Ni a Rima, ni Kukai; han llegado a ver esto…- Se sonrojaba con cada palabra.

Aquel peli-azul sorprendido por aquella confesión, no salía de su asombro aunque se rostro no lo demostrara.

-Me alegro, al tener este Honor.- Respondía el joven, mientras que tomaba con delicadeza la mano de su acompañante y depositar un tierno beso en ella.

Amu no sabía que decir por aquella acción, un rojo carmesí reinaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Te acompañare a tu casa, si gustas _My Lady?- _Pregunto el joven, regresando a su postura normal.

La repuesta de la ambarina no fue más que un suave movimiento de su cabeza, en forma de afirmación.


	6. Quiero olvidar

_**Quiero Olvidar**_

A pesar de que el camino que les faltaba era corto, prácticamente para ellos parecía más largo de normal; ninguno querían que ese momento se terminara, pero a ellos mismo les dificultaba explicar el porqué.

-Esta es… mi casa…-Anunciaba la peli-rosa con cierto nerviosismo.

-Bueno entonces es momento de que me marche, mi querida princesa.- Se comenzaba a despedir, aquel acompañante tan querido para la joven.

No hallaba que hacer o que decir, lo único que resonaba en su mente; eran unas simples palabras "_No te vayas, Ikuto", _sin previo aviso; ella misma había sido controlada por sus impulsos.

-¿Eh?- esa había sido la respuesta de un peli-azul extraño, por un repentino tirón de su manga. -¿Qué sucede, Amu?- Preguntaba con duda, debido a su acción.

-Este… yo…- Decía tratando de articular palabra, pero esa vergüenza que sentía no la dejaba ordenar un frase, medio entendible. – ¿T-te… vere… ma-maña-na?- Por fin, lo había conseguido. Aunque no contaba con la mera reacción del joven, este la observaba con sorpresa sin dejar de lado, ternura.

-Claro mi princesa.- Contesto con un tono cálido, aunque para cualquier chica hubiera dicho, que era un tono "sensual"; tomo delicadamente la barbilla de la joven para depositar un suave pero tierno beso justo, en la comisura de sus labios. –Nos vemos mañana, Amu.- Se despidió, para volver a retomar su camino.

...

El silencio reinaba en la tranquilidad de la noche, pero una joven en especial se encontraba debatiendo mentalmente sobre cierto incidente de no hace mucho. Cada pensamiento iba y venía, muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuesta rondaban en su mente, pero todas se olvidaban por un segundo, al recordar la sensación de ese "casi" beso.

-Ikuto…- Un susurro inconsciente, logro escaparse de sus labios.

Su corazón latía con gran velocidad, sentía como si se fuera salir de su pecho en cualquier momento; y todo eso era gracias al joven quien le robaba el pensamiento. No era capaz de comprender como en tan poco tiempo esos sentimientos habían surgido en su interior, pero algo si había comprendido; estaba empezando a gustarle ese peli-azul.

Sin darse cuenta la joven ambarina había caído por fin rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes pronunciar vagamente ciertas palabras. –Buenas noches…. Ikuto.- dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

…..

La noche había pasado y el amanecer anunciaba un nuevo día para todos los habitantes, a pesar de haber tenido cierta dificultad para dormir Amu había conseguido levantarse temprano, y ser víctima de su propia sorpresa de madrugar. Aun así se alisto a tiempo y se dirigió temprano al instituto, quiso tomarse su tiempo para llegar a su destino y toda su atención se centro en ese hermoso día que hacía.

Justo se encontraba cruzando una de las dos últimas cuadras, que le hacían falta para llegar al instituto; cuando un golpe repentino la hizo la hizo retrocede y así perder su equilibrio.

_-"Creo que se convertirá en costumbre."-_ pensó la joven, sintiendo un fuerte dolor justo en la zona del golpe.

-¿Estás bien?- Una voz desconocida, había conseguido sacarla de sus pensamientos y dirigir su mirada en dirección al joven de orbes sepia que lucía preocupado.

-Eh… yo… sí, estoy bien.- Respondía la joven, saliendo por completo de su mundo.

-Déjame ayudarte.- El joven le extendía su mano de forma gentil. La peli-rosa tomo su mano con toda seguridad pero la sensación de esta, la hiso sentir de manera algo extraña, su tacto era frio pero cálido a la vez.

-Mi nombre es, Hotori Tadase.- Se presento aquel joven rubio de orbes sepia, quien casualmente llevaba el mismo uniforme del instituto al que ella asistía.

-Y el mío es Amu Hinamori.-Se presento igualmente la peli-rosa.

Ya que iban en la misma dirección, no les importo continuar el resto del camino, juntos; su conversación estaba llena de trivialidades y cosas sin importación, pero el joven rubio no le había molestado en contarle más sobre él; su elemento eran las plantas y hace poco había sido transferido al Seiyo.

La ambarina se había asombrado un poco, y le había confesado que su mejor amiga también controlaba a la plantas; ambos habían terminado riendo por la enorme coincidencia de las cosas, pronto había conseguido llegar a su destino y fue entonces cuando la peli-rosa logro divisar a todos sus amigos justo en el portón de entrada, aunque su dicha era mayor debido a cierto peli-azul que se encontraba en el grupo.

-¡Chicos!-Saludaba alegremente con su mano alzada en el aire, mientas se acerba a ellos. –Buenos días.-

Todos los presentes respondido al saludo de la joven peli-rosa, a excepción de cierto peli-azul; el cual poseía un semblante serio.

La joven se había percatado de aquella reacción, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el motivo la habían interrumpido captando su atención.

-¿Y quién es tu amigo, Amu?- Pregunto una muy curiosa joven de dos coletas.

-Oh… Disculpen.- Le apenaba un poco haberse olvidado de su nuevo amigos. –El es Hotoria Tadase y su elemento son las plantas, se acaba de transferir aquí.-Comentaba la joven, presentando aquel rubio. –Deja y te presento a mis amigos, Tadase.

Comenzó presentado desde Utau hasta llegar a Kukai, ya que luego de este había un chico el cual ella aun no conocida; lo único que sabía de él es que estaba en el mismo salón de Kukai.

-Y el es…- Trato de presentar al joven peli-violenta, pero decidió dejar en que el terminara.

- Yo soy Fujisaki Nagihiko y mi elemento es la tierra… Mucho gusto.- Continuo el joven muy sereno, poseía uno orbes ámbares de tonalidad más oscura que nuestra peli-rosa.

Luego de que Nagihiko se presentara, no espero mas para presentar al chico que faltaba. –Y el es Tsukiyomi Ikuto y su elemente es el Fuego.-Lo presentaba felizmente la peli-rosa pero aquella felicidad no habia durado por mucho tiempo.

-Yo puedo presentarme solo, gracias.- Hablo en un tono serio pero más molesto que cualquier otra cosa.

-Este… Yo…- Amu no había alcanzado en responder aquel comentario, ya que el joven había iniciado su camino en dirección al edificio donde sería su primera clase. –"_Ikuto"-_ pensó tristemente la joven.

Una mano se habia posado en el hombro de la peli-rosa con algo de delicadeza; esta al sentir aquella acción volteo en dirección a la persona, ahí se encontraba Utau y en aquellos orbes violetas se podía observar una mirada tranquilizadora y compresible.

-Tranquila Amu…- Le animo la rubia al ver esa tristeza en su semblante. –Es solo un idiota celoso.-Le explico.

-¿Celoso?- Pregunto con incredulidad. -¿De qué Utau?- Pregunto nuevamente, no entendía nada de lo que le acababan de decir, y menos lo lograba asociar con Ikuto. –"_¿Celoso porque?"-_ se preguntaba mentalmente.

Amu no fue capaz de seguir con aquellas dudas, porque justo en el momento en el que ella quería hacerle más preguntas a su amiga; la campana sonó llamando la atención de todos los presente; anunciando que pronto iniciarían las clases.

Las chicas se había separado de los chicos para dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas, ninguna de ellas había hablado nuevamente desde que emprendieron su camino.

-Utau…-

-Sí, Amu.- Respondió al llamado de esta.

Al principio dudaba si preguntar o no, pero su interior era carcomido por la curiosidad y la duda; debido a ciertas palabras dichas anteriormente.

-¿Por qué dices, que Ikuto está celoso?- Pregunto yendo directamente al grano.

-¿Amu de verdad no te diste cuenta?- Una sonrisa traviesa surcaba los labios rosados de la oji-violeta.

-De verdad que no entiendo.- Le confesó sinceramente la joven.

Rima se mantenía fuera del tema pero podía evitar que en su rostro apareciera un media sonrisa, debido a lo despistada que podía ser su amiga.

-Amu… Ikuto esta celoso de Tadase.- Le dijo finalmente la rubia, disimulando una pequeña risilla debido a la tonta actitud de su hermano.

-¿Eh?- Respondió incrédula. –"_Celoso… Celoso de Tadase"-_ pensó de manera ilógica, no entendía como podía ser eso posible. -¿Cómo puede estar celoso de Tadase?- Pregunto, mas para sí misma. –Si entres nosotros no hay nada.- Confeso con cierta molestia, debido a que Ikuto había sacado su propias conclusiones y tomado aquella actitud.

-Bueno Amu, creo que eso es algo…. Que deberás preguntarle a él en persona.- Estaba vez había hablado Rima, entendía la molestia de su amiga; pero nadie más que ella podía averiguar la respuesta aquellas preguntas.

_-"Rima tiene razón."-_ Pensó la joven peli-rosa y se dispusieron a continuar nuevamente su camino.

...

Las clases estaba a punto de iniciar, pero extraño era ver que el primero en estar sentado en su lugar era un peli-azul el cual tenía su mirada perdida en dirección de la ventana; sin un punto de vista en especifico.

-Soy un idiota…- Susurro, solo el hecho de recordar el incidente de hace unos momentos; bastaba para sentirse lo peor del mundo. Llenar de tristeza, aquellos orbes dorados que tanto le gustaba.

-Sí, eres bastante idiota.- Una voz a su lado había bastado para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-No me confirmes, algo que se Kukai.- Suspiro pesadamente al ver la sonrisa que tenían el moreno y el ambarino.

-Prometo no hacer: ninguna broma relucida al tema, solo si me dices el motivo.- Decía el joven castaño al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano derecha en su corazón.

Ikuto veía aquella acción y si de verdad quería pasar las clases tranquilo; no le quedaría de otra que aceptar aquel trato.

-Celos…- Dijo por muy debajo.

-¿Qué?-

-Celos…-Aumento su voz solo unos poco tonos más.

-¿Qué?- Volvía a preguntar el castaño, él lo había escuchado perfectamente al principio; pero solo quería molestar un poco, tenía que defender su pequeña amiga; debido al trato que su amigo le había dado.

-Ya… Me puse celoso de que Amu llegara muy alegre con ese otro tipo.- Dijo por fin en un tono meramente audible para los 3 jóvenes. -¿Feliz?-Finalizo la conversación el peli-azul.

...

Las clases habían pasado con normalidad, pero su lentitud no había sido cosa normal para cierta peli-rosa, en su cabeza todavía se encontraban diversidades de pregunta con respecto a la actitud del chico que le empezaba a gustar; pero razón tenía su pequeña rubia si quería saber las respuesta a sus dudas, tenía que preguntarle directamente.

Las ganas de verlo no eran nada pequeñas, pero durante todo el día no había visto señales del joven, ni siquiera en el descanso, a la final aquel sonido de campanas tan añorado por todos los alumnos se había hecho presente, comunicando el fin del periodo de clases.

-¡Oye Kukai!- Se podía escuchar decir a la peli-rosa mientras se acercaba al nombrado.

-¿Qué pasa Amu?- Preguntaba preocupado, por ese estado de aceleración por el cual pasaba su amiga.

-¿Has visto a Ikuto?- Pregunto la joven, esperanzada de que le diera una respuestas exacta.

-Creo que debe estar en el patio pero…- Este no había sido capaz de continuar con su respuesta, ya que un ráfaga rosada lo había abatido.

-Gracias.- Un grito de agradecimiento fue lo único que escucho, mientras que su amiga se alejaba con rapidez.

Amu se encontraba en el patio buscando ansiosamente al peli-azul, aun no tenia señales de él pero no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarlo y así hablar claramente. Justo en el momento en que ella doblaba hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, observo algo que basto para helarle la sangre en cuestión de segundos.

No creía lo que sus ojos observaban con tanta intensidad, algo que ella sinceramente no se esperaba encontrar. Ahí se encontraba su peli-azul al cual tanto se había esmerado en buscar pero este no se encontraba solo, una chica de cabellera negra ondulada, la cual llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda; se estaba besando con Ikuto. La ambarina no conocía su nombre, pero eso no evitaba saber que ella se encontraba en el mismo salón que Ikuto y que Kukai.

-Veo que eres como todos los demás… Ikuto.- En su interior algo se había roto, el dolor en su pecho era tan grande que no encontraba como detenerlo; no fue capaz de seguir presenciando aquella escena y un giro rápido basto para alejarse de aquel lugar.

Corría con desesperación quería olvidar, no quería recordar nada de lo sucedido y mucho menos de; Ikuto Tsukiyomi. No veía en qué dirección iba y tampoco le importaba, ella simplemente era guiada por su pies; quienes corrían sin rumbo especifico, un repentino choque basto para que la peli-rosa se detuviera; pero estaba vez no había alcanzado en tocar el suelo, ya que su caída había sido detenida por una mano desconocida.

-¿Amu, estas bien?- Pregunto una voz, aunque nueva era familia para ella. - ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto nuevamente preocupado, al ver el estado de la peli-rosa.

Llevaba sus manos temblorosamente hacia su cara y pudo notar las lágrimas que recorría su rostro, no su cuando, ni en qué momento habían comenzado a salir; se estaba derrumbando internamente, necesitaba de alguien que la apoyara.

-¡Quiero olvidar Tadase!- Grito arrojándose a los brazos del joven, llorando desconsoladamente. -¡No quiero mas este dolor, que me está torturando por dentro!- Volvía a decir, mientras perdía fuerza en sus piernas y caía lentamente al suelo, seguido por aquel rubio quien no la dejaba salir de aquel abrazo protector.

-Si ese es tu deseo…- Comenzaba hablar.- Yo te lo cumpliré Amu…- La joven solo había alcanzado a escuchar su nombre y lo único que alcanzo a ver, fue como la mano de su compañero se colocaba justo en frente de su rostro; y de esta comenzaba a emanar una luz oscura.

-Tada….- Fue lo único que la ambarina había logrado articular.


	7. Celos

**_Capitulo 6-_**

Se podía observar un joven azulino corriendo con desesperación, por el patio del instituto; miraba en todas direcciones.

-_"¿Dónde estás?"-_ pensaba, una parte de sí mismo, iba siendo comido por la culpa. No había sido su intención, pero eso era algo que aquella joven aun no sabía.

**_Flashback_**

-Al fin.-Anunciaba aquel castaño, que se encontraba sentado junto a mí. Había sonado la campana, anunciando el final de todas las clases.

Y no solo era algo esperado por sino por todos en Seiyo, sin decirle nada a nadie; salí rápidamente del salón. Solo una cosa me impulsaba a tener ansiedad y era la primera vez que lograban hacerme sentir de esta manera.

Había pasado por todos los pasillos, di un rápido vistazo en su salón y tampoco se encontraba allí.

_-"¿Dónde puede estar esa chica?"-_ pensé, ya cansado de la búsqueda.

Poco a poco mi camino cambio de rumbo y justo termine, en el patio trasera de del instituto; un lugar perfecto para descansar a mi parecer. Sin pensarlo más, me recosté de un árbol el cual brindaba una magnifica sombra; poco a poco mi ojos se fueron cerrando, pero mi mente insistía en que pensara en ciertos ojos ambarinos, que me encantaban.

-Oh… Tsukiyomi-Kun…- Me llamaron, pero era una voz que antes no había escuchado.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte seriamente.

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados, Tsukiyomi-Kun…- Contesto, ignorando por completo mi pregunta.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado para ser sincero, pero tu ¿quién eres?- Dije serio.

-Que cruel eres…- Dijo con un hilo de tristeza, un suspiro logro escaparse de mis labios sinceramente no estaba con la suficiente paciencia en estos momentos. –Yo soy, Akane Mitshuy.-Dijo finalmente.

Algo extraño no me agradaba de ella, creo haberla visto en el mismo salón de clases en donde estoy; una chica de piel blanca y una cabellera larga y ondulada, hasta la mitad de la espalda de color negro; sus ojos eran de una tonalidad carmín pero ciertamente me recordaban a un intenso rojo escarlata.

-¿Y para que me buscabas?- Le pregunte, al tiempo en que me incorporaba para así acabar con este tema.

-Simple… Quería proponerte algo muy interesante.- Dijo con cierto tono de burla. –Tus poderes no son muy aprovechados y es una lástima, ya que tienes un gran potencial.-Pauso un momento, para observarme fijamente… Aquella mirada se había vuelto más intensa pero su brillo se veía opacado por una sombra.

- ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestro lado? En vez de que darte con alguien como ella.-Su voz se había vuelto más fría y llena de rencor y maldad.

-¿Se puede saber de que hablas?- Pregunte demandante, no entendía todo aquello que me proponía, y menos cuando dijo "Ella".

-Tú eres uno de los Elegido, Ikuto.- Confeso. –Pero estando de este lado, no serás capaz de sacar la verdadera capacidad de tus poderes; pero eso será diferente… Solo si te decides y vienes con nosotros.

-Estas equivocada… ¡Yo no soy ningún elegido, para nada!- Sentencie dispuesto a marcharme, pero un tiro en mi brazo izquierdo basto para hacerme retroceder.

No fui capaz de anticiparme a lo que había pasado, pero ya era tarde; justo cuando me di cuenta sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, formado un beso que había iniciado aquella chica.

_-"¿¡Qué demonios!?- _Fue lo único que pensé, trate de separarla de mi pero algo lo impedía.

Justo en ese instante, una suave brisa comenzó a soplar y junto a este una ligera fragancia a fresas venia con esta; mis ojos se había abierto de par en par. Un solo nombre se pronuncio en mi mente.

-¡AMU!- Grite, justo al momento cuando pude zafarme de aquella peli-negra.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

**_-_**¿Amu?- Gritaba el joven, buscando con desesperación.

Una pequeña silueta entre los arboles logro llamar su atención, corrió en su dirección; mientras que su ser se iba llenando de esperanza, rogando porque aquella silueta fuera de la joven que con tanto empeño buscaba.

-Amu…- Decía con dificulta por el aire que le hacía falta, sentía que sus pulmones quemaba recibiendo aquel oxigeno; pero su mirada no se apartaba de aquella joven peli-rosa, quien aun seguía dándole la espalda.

-¿Amu?- La volvió a llamar, dando un paso en dirección a ella.

-No te acerques…- Amenazo la joven, sin voltearse a verlo.

-Déjame explicarte Amu, por favor.- Suplicaba el joven.

-No tienes porque explicarme nada… Dijo fríamente la joven, poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Al ver directamente el joven aquellos ojos ambarinos que tanto le gustaba, un estado de shock se había hecho presente en todo su cuerpo; aquella mirada no tenia brillo eran opacos sin vida, ella no era la Amu que el conocía y la que lo había cautivado.

-Ya me encargue de esos desagradables sentimientos que sentí una vez por ti, Tsukiyomi.- Sentencio la joven. –Felicidad, dolor, tristeza, ansiedad, celos y sobre todo; amor… Ya no siento nada de esas cosas. Solo soy capaz de sentir una cosa y es odio, odio hacia ti Ikuto Tsukiyomi.-Confeso la joven, cada palabra la decía con rabia y desprecio por el joven.

-¿Quién eres?- fue lo único capaz de decir el joven, el estado en el que se encontraba no era capaz de dejarlo pensar con claridad.

-¿Es que no la conoces Tsukiyomi-Kun?- Una voz a espaldas de la peli-rosa se hizo presente.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

-Ella es tu Amu, Ikuto... ¿O es que lo dudas?- Dijo un figura sombría, que poco a poco aquella sombras que lo cubrían se iban disipando.

-¿Tu?- Dijo sorprendido el joven peli-azul.-Tadase…-

-Quiero agradecerte Ikuto-Kun.- Decía con cierta alegría. –Sin tu no hubieras traicionada a Amu, no hubiera sido capaz de caer en mis proposiciones; pero tu… Tú me la has servido en bandeja de plata y puedes estar seguro que estaré eternamente agradecido.

-¡Amu!- La llamo, tratado de dar un paso hacia ella, pero una ráfaga de aire le impido continuar.

-No, no, no Ikuto-Kun.- Decía el joven rubio, mientras movía su dedo índice en forma de negación. –Harás que mi querida Amu, se moleste.-

A pesar de soy enorme confusión, soy ira crecía conforme veía como joven de orbes sepias tocaba el rostro de Amu. Su más grande deseo era; apartarla de el, pero no negaba el hecho de que quería darle también su merecido, aquel sujeto.

-Al fin serás solo mía, Amu…- Sentencio el joven rubio, acercando lentamente sus rostro al de ella, depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

La joven ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo, era cierto no sentía absolutamente nada… Todos sus sentimientos habían sido borrados, para dejar solo el odio, el rencor y la maldad.

El rostro de aquel peli-azul pronto paso a ser una poesía de desesperación; estaba siendo testigo de cómo una espesa sombra, se elevaba sobre los dos jóvenes que se encontraban a escasos metros de este.

Sus piernas simplemente, se movieron de forma automática corriendo en dirección de aquella joven de mirada opaca; esta lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sus rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión facial; pero un destello cayendo por su mejilla había llamado la atención del joven.

-¡AMU!- Grito con todas su fuerzas, deseando poder alcanzarla…. Pero ya era muy tarde para ello; aquella sombra que los había cubierto por completo, se había convertido en una suave neblina que fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y sin ningún rastro de la joven pareja.

Las piernas del joven había perdido la fuerza, que hace unos instantes poseían. –No pude…-Susurro. –No pude… Alcanzarla.- Sus orbes zafiros, eran un simple lago de dudas y culpa.

Lagrimas escurridizas, corrían por el rostro del joven sin este ser consciente de ello; su mente solo recordaba aquel instante en el que la ambarina iba siendo cubierta por la sombra, una y otra vez; su mente repetía esa dolorosa escena.

-Amu…-Se escapo de sus labios, en un suave susurro.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención del joven, poco a poco su cuerpo giro un poco para observar el lugar donde prevenían aquellos pasos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto.

Nadie le respondió; pero de la nada y una luz cegadora emergió de los arboles, dejando al joven peli-azul inconsciente.


	8. Respuesta para los comentarios

Maria-Chan, veras los elementos de cada unos los elegí de acuerdo a la personalidad que pienso de cada uno.

Amu, su personalidad tiende a ser tan cambiante como el viento.

Ikuto, es fuerte y valiente; pero tiene también su lado tierno y cálido.

Kukai, es energético se cual sea por la situación que pase.

Utau, su sentimientos tiende a ser tan claros como el agua; pero el agua puede llegar a ser algo peligrosa.

Rima, es delicada pero también tiene su fortaleza, no solo por ser pequeña la puedes tomar a la ligera.

y Nagi, pues el es como el pilar en el grupo; el consejero de mucho.

En los primero capitulo no se ven mucho sus relaciones porque es algo que modifico en mi historia original... Todo lo que tu me estas pidiendo, planeo dejarlo para un poco mas adelante. Aquí solo busco que conozcan ciertas cosas de la trama.

Gracias por tus comentarios, y sugerencias... Son bien recibidas!

Y gracias a todas por su reviews :D


End file.
